Adopted by the Music (a BVB Fanfic)
by PandasWarpaint
Summary: Roxxii was a orphan, then she was separated from her best friend, what happens when she moves into a foster home, then is adopted by her real parents? How does this Relate to BVB? Read and find out! lol I suck at summaries. May or may not contain Lemons... Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

So uhm Hi

This is my third fanfiction.

And uhm. I really dunno what to say.

I don't know anything about CCs parents so I made up names and personalities. Bear with me and don't hate xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides(I wish I did tho.)

ROXXII AND DEUCALION ARE MY CHARACTERS

My name is Roxxii, my last name is unknown. I'm an orphan. Apparently I wasn't wanted by my parents. Story of my life.

Life sucked here at the orphanage. I can't be released until I'm 18. I'm only 16.

One time I dyed my hair red and they shaved it off. Now its back to natural blonde. I didn't care though. Today was my birthday, i was turning 16. I was in the process of dying my hair again as a present to myself.

I managed to sneak some dye in I was dying my bangs black and white, the top layer of my hair rainbow and the rest hot pink.

Miss Gertrude was going to flip. I smiled at the thought of it.

"Roxxii i have to fucking pee hurry up" i heard deuce grumble from the other side of the door. "by the way, Happy Birthday bitch."

I giggled at his raspy/sleepy voice. Deucalion was my best friend. Well... we've kissed a few times. Well. Maybe more. Like. Maybe allot. I dunno bro. I have no clue what we are. We act like a couple. But we're not. I guess we're just all each other has...

Anyways. I straightened out my now dye stained shirt and shorts.

"Yeah come in Deuce, I'm done anyways." I started washing my hands.

Deuce came in, then looked at my hair. "What's with your hair? Miss Gertrude is going to shave your head again."

"Psh. I'll knock her upside her head." I smiled at the thought of her being hit upside her head.

Deuce laughed "So why the colorful hair?"

"Cause I can." I ended with a smile. I started to play music from my phone.

Deuce looked up at me and not recognizing the band he said, "let me guess, black veil brides."

"Yes sir!"

"Ew. Their music sucks. Pierce the Veil and Sleeping With Sirens is better than their faggot music." he grumbled

"If you ever call them faggots again and I will cut you." I said on a serious note.

He just laughed at me "Haha okay sure- BLACK VEIL BRIDES ARE FAGGOTS" he screamed at me.

I ended up chasing him around the room. I heard Miss. Gertrude stomp into our room.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO. YOU'RE TOO LOUD" she yelled at the two of us.

I put the hood of my hoodie over my head quickly to hide my hair. Luckily she didn't notice my hair.

"Yes miss Gertrude." Deuce and I said in unison.

It was time for breakfast. I put my hair up in a bun. Then I put on a beanie and tucked in all of my hair.

Deuce and i ran down the stairs, in our usual race, to the mess hall. It was only 7:15 so we were early. We had runny eggs, un toasted toast and chunky milk. The nasty usual. I ate my bread and drank my milk (even though it should be classified as yogurt)l but left the eggs. Then as usual Deuce ate everything on his plate as well as my eggs.

After that it was time for school. But we didn't get to be normal and go to a regular school. No we went to the top floor of the orphanage.

As we walked up the last few steps Deuce turned to me "Roxxii u wanna sneak out?"

I smiled and nodded at him.

We snuck down the stairs, and into our room. We shared a room because we were the oldest there.

Deuce smiled at me "Hey Roxxii, put on a bathing suit we're gonna go to the beach."

I squealed in joy. I had never been to the beach.

I changed into my pink bikini. I put on my sandals, black shorts, and a black hoodie, no shirt, i just zipped up the hoodie. Deuce just put on his converse, swim trunks, and a t-shirt.

After we were done we tiptoed past miss Gertrude's office and out of the building. Today was gonna be a blast.

We started running down the street like idiots. After a while we stopped and walked the rest of the way to the beach.

Once we were there we got ice-cream. I had only had it once before. It was a vague memory. I think I was a toddler... i pushed the memory aside and walked with deuce along the beach.

I had never been to the beach before it was so beautiful. Deuce and I sat on the sand, a yard or so away from the water. After we finished our ice-cream we sat there for a minute.

Deucalion took off his shoes and shirt. "Roxxii wanna come in?"

I nodded. I kicked off my sandals then took of my shorts and hoodie. As we walked the short distance to the water I noticed a few scars on Deucalion's back and stomach. Now that i thought about it i had never seen him without a shirt.

He must have noticed my staring because he sighed and said "You're looking at my scars huh Roxxi..."

I shyly nodded.

"And I'll bet you wanna know what happened" he sounded insecure.

"If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to Deuce."

"No its okay" he sighed again and hesitantly started his story "My mom was a prostitute and I was the result of a broken condom. My mom kept me not having the money for an abortion and being too stupid for adoption. When I was about five there was this one man, i think her boyfriend, who would beat me while she sat there and got high, or drunk, sometimes both. This went on for a year or so. Some of the scars are the results of me falling on stuff. Then after that she allowed various men she hooked up with to beat me as well. That went on until one day when I was about 8 or 9. I had enough, i ran away, found the orphanage and here I am."

I saw a few tears run down his cheeks and felt tears welling in my eyes. I leaned forward and embraced him in a hug. I looked up at him and he gave me a half smile. Then we locked lips.

I loved the feeling of his lips against mine.

He licked my bottom lip, i granted him access by parting my lips. I felt his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. I wished we could have stayed like that forever but he pulled away.

"Are we gonna spend all day kissing or have fun?" He said with a mocking smile.

I whispered under my breath "kissing is fun."

"What's that roxxii?" He asked even though he knew what I said.

"Nothing" i mumbled. That's when he pushed me in the water.

I squealed as i felt the freezing cold wave of water rush over my head. I jumped up and grabbed Deucalion's arm like a scared child. I looked up at him laughing his ass off.

I smacked his arm "that's not nice!" I squealed.

"When have I ever been nice Roxxi"

"Never." I grumbled

"Exactly." He smiled and held my hand as we went into the freezing water. It was so amazing.

We waded into the deeper part of the water and a wave crashed over our heads. When we came up we started laughing.

I noticed him staring at my eyes. He always stared at my eyes. Deuce always loved them.

Just as I always did i asked "Why are you staring?" I hated my eyes. The right eye was lavender, and the left was gray. They were weird. People always made fun of me because of my eyes. That's why I hated them so much.

He smiled and said what he always did, "Your perfectly gorgeous eyes

We spent the rest of the day at the beach in the water.

When it was time to go we started back to the orphanage. We walked up this hill and had a conversation about superheroes.

"Bitch please superman is batter." he proclaimed

"No way. It's all about batman."

He stopped walking, turned towards me and looked me dead in the eye. I gave him a questioning look as he said in a deep voice "I'M BATMAN." then ran away like an insane child.

I chased him down an alley. When i caught up to him i jumped on his back. Then him being an idiot he fell so we ended up laying on the ground. We both started to laugh. Then I noticed the sound of a puppy whimpering. Confused we stopped laughing.

"Deuce do you hear that?" I asked looking around.

He nodded.

We followed the sound to a dumpster. When we opened it we found a box with two fluffy puppies. I picked them up, they must have just been left there because they were clean and healthy.

"Deuce. You realize these puppies are coming with us right."

Deuce gave me a warm smile and said "Yeah i know."

We continued walking back to the orphanage. Once we were there we stealthily went straight to our room. I emptied out the bottom drawer or my dresser and put in a blanket. That would be the puppies bed.

Later on I looked up the breeds and found one was a Tibetan mastiff, and the other a Leon Berger. Apparently they were going to be huge when they grew up.

There was a knock at the door. "Come upstairs, there's important news." Miss Gertrude yelled through the door. We heard her march upstairs.

I put the puppies in their drawer/bed then Deuce and I left the room in the basement and went upstairs. We went into the mess hall, it was the only place big enough for all the orphanage kids.

Miss. Gertrude spoke loudly so everyone heard her. "I'm retiring." This caught everyone's attention, "and they're tearing down the orphanage." This definitely caught my attention. "Everyone will go to a foster family, some of you will be in a nicely sized 'family' some will be with one or two foster parents, some will be in a group foster home. Oh and you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." Everybody wanted to be in a nicely sized 'family' or with one or two foster parents, but that wasn't up to us.

She posted the lists of our foster parents names and living arrangements. Deuce and I prayed to be in the same home.

When we finally got to the front of the lines we searched for his name first. He was in a foster group home. I hoped to be in the same one as him. We searched for my name. My stomach dropped when I found I was in a home with just myself and a woman named Patricia.


	2. Chapter 2

We went back to our room upset about being separated. The two puppies were asleep. I sat on my bed which had pink floral print blankets, a panda pillow pet, and a unicorn stuffed animal that Deuce won for me at a fair we when we were young.

I smiled at the plush toy and held it like a child. Deuce gave me a sad smile and sat next to me.

Thats when I caved in and started sobbing into his chest. Almost as if expecting it he pulled me onto his lap and held me in a warm hug for what was about half an hour.

Once I settled down i looked up at him. "Deuce i dont wanna leave you."

He sighed. "I dont wanna leave you either. But we gotta be strong. We can text eachother. You gotta look at the positive things too hun. Like youll get to be in a normal school!"

I sighed. He was right. I was still going to miss him allot.

He seemed to read my mind and snapped me out of my thoughts when he said "Roxxii I promise Ill call you every night before you go to sleep and every morning ill text you when i wake up. I promise."

I smiled at how much he cared for me. Not being able to resist, I leaned forward and kissed him. He leaned into the kiss and traced my lips with his tounge begging for access. I allowed him and his tounge slipped into my mouth and danced around.

What he did next suprised me. He slid his hand under my shirt and unhooked my bra. I giggled into our kiss in approval.

That night was amazing. I lost my virginity to him. Im glad it was him I lost it to. Hes the only person i trust. I will NEVER trust anyone as much as I trust him. He was. allways there for me.

When we were done we layed our bodies next to eachother in my bed. I loved the feeling of him againt me.

Deuce stared at my eyes.

"Why are you staring" i giggled.

"Your eyes are goregeous. Their perfect and unique like you."

"Deuce." I whisperd

"Yeah Roxxs?" He asked as he leaned forward to nibble at my neck.

"I love you."

I felt him smile into my neck. "I love you too babe."


	3. Chapter 3

This is gunna be short but meh who cares xD

Today was the day. The day I left best friend, my brother, my one true love, Deucalion.

Being the first one awake I pryed myself out of Deuces strong hug. Once I was freed Ibclothed my nude body and started to pack my things. When I was done I fed the two puppies some cheez-its since I had no other food. About an hour later Deuce woke up.

He groaned "Roxxii!"

I smiled and replied "What?"

He then frowned rembering what today was.

I frowned back at him. "Its okay Deuce."

He didnt say anything he just got up, changed and packed his stuff too.

At about noon we heard ms gertrude yell out "ROXXII!"

Deuce looked at me with a hidden pain in his eyes. He was trying to stay strong for my sake. I couldnt hold it in I broke down and cried. He hugged me. I heard my name bellowed again.

Deuce let go of me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hey Roxs?" He asked

I looked up at him.

"I want you to keep the puppes kay? They'll become your friends and replace me. Okay? It will be like a peice of me with you." He smiled

I giggled "You just dont want to have to take care of them."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I put the puppies in a cardboard box and carried it with the rest of my things hoping nobody would notice it wasnt just clothes.

Deucalion helped me put my things in the car while the woman I assumed was Patricia filled out the last of the papers with miss gertrude. She was pretty. And seemed nice. She was young too. Maybe early-twenties.

I put the box the two puppies were in in the front seat, and tearned towards deuce.

Tears were welling in my eyes and I hugged him.

"Roxxii baby. Its gunna be okay." I hugged him tightly. He pressed us against the car and kissed me.

"Get a room you two" i heard the smiling woman who was taking me away say. I got in the car as did the lady and we drove away. Away from the only home Ive ever had, and away from my only love.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of awkward silence and silent tears the lady spoke up. "Whats your name darlin'?" She had a southern accent.

I found it strange she didn't know her new daughter's name. "Roxxii."

"Nice ta' meet yah' I'm Pauline."

I was confused. "Im supposed to be with a lady named Patricia."

"Oh sorry darlin' thats my mom, she had me get you today."

I nodded.

"So. Who was that boy? Was he your boyfriend?" She smiled at me.

"Sorta." I said, my voice cracking and tears starting to fall.

She bit her lip and quickly changed the subject. "So darlin. What's in the box you got there. Something livin I recon."

I blushed and looked down. "Please dont make me get rid of them. Their all I have to remember deucalion now."

She smiled. "Don't worry darlin. We lived on a farm, mama won't care, as long as you take care of them its no problem."

I smiled at her. I really liked her. She already felt like a sister to me. I took off my hood and beanie showing my vibrant hair. I noticed she had teal tips in her hair.

"Your hair is mighty vibrant Roxxii. I like it. Its real pretty." She smiled. "Hey darlin you wanna take the animal you got there out, i'm sure they don't like that box."

I nodded.

As I started to open the box she asked "what is it? A cat?" I pulled out the two fluffy balls of puppy and she looked shocked. "Well. I certainly wasn't expecting that. Their so cute and fluffy. They'll get along just fine with my dog. My dog is just a little thing."

"What kind?" I shyly asked.

"Its a pomsky, you heard of em'?". I shook my head, "well its a husky, but it stays the size of a pomeranian." I smiled imagining the cuteness.

After about an hour of chatting and driving we arrived at a huge farm. I was actually really excited. I liked Pauliene allot. I felt i was really gonna be happy here.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia turned to me "I'll tell Me that we found these two rascals on the way here"

I nodded.

We walked into the house, it seemed really nice. Then a very large big boobed woman walked in. "Ah! Youre roxxii yes?"

I nodded.

"I'm your foster mother Darling!" She had a big loud voice. She also had an accent.

-Later that night cause I'm lazy-

I was in what was now my and Paulines room.

Pauline asked me "so darlin, how do ya like it here?"

"So far I love it." I ended with a giggle.

"Thats good." She smiled back.

I got up to go to the bathroom and change. On the sink I saw something that wasn't there earlier. A bloody razor blade. "Pauliene?" I asked loudly.

She came in. "What's up?"

I gestured to the blade.

She frowned and shut the bathroom door. "Roxxii. Since you're basically my sister imma tell you what's goin on. When I was young my dad, he used to beat me and my ma. Then when i was about ten i was raped by my teacher. About then is when my dad went to jail and I started this horrid habit of cutting... And my life is horrible. At school i'm made fun of cause of my accent. You'd think that crap doesn't go on in as a senior. But it does. These past years in College I've been taken advantage of by the guys, and bullied by the gals. Its like god wanted me to suffer... and I just don't get why." At this point she was sobbing and she rolled up her sleeves to show me her wrists.

On her wrists were many deep bloody slits.

I couldn't help but cry. I leaned forward and hugged her. "Don't worry pauly. I'll be here with you the whole way." I smiled at her reassuringly.

That night Deuce texted me.

_Deuce: you okay baby gurl?_

_Me: actually I really like it here. Its a big old farm and that lady is actually my foster sister :)_

_Deuce: thats awesome!_

_Me: yeah and they think the puppies are cute ^-^ lol she has a doggie too._

_Deuce: thats awesome baby girl._

_Me: the only thing that would make it better is you here... _

_Deuce: ik, it sucks here, i wish i were with you too. Turns out this is an all boys home. Their all juvenile delinquents. ;-;_

_Me: awww baby._

_Deuce: hey its lights out. Ill text u in the morning._

_Me: bye ;*_

_Deuce: goodnight beautiful._

With that i layed down on my bed

It was warm, cozy, and had pink sheets. My two puppies lay next to me already asleep. Then Paulines year old Pomsky jumped up on me. She looked at me with an understanding of the pain I went through in her eyes. She licked my chin then curled up into a ball on my chest and fell asleep.

I felt like I was home already.


	6. Chapter 6

This one is gonna be really short because yeah.

... ...

-One month later.-

I got on the bus that would take me home. Normally Pauline would take me home but she was sick and she stayed home.

The bus ride home from school i did allot of thinking. I hadn't talked to Deucalion since the first night we were apart. I frowned thinking of it.

I started to cry, but before I did I tried to think about something else. Something happy.

My two puppies have gotten bigger, not adult sized yet but still, they got big. I thought about myself, this past month i've changed. I'm a happier and better person. I thought about Bubbles, Paulines pomsky. She seemed to like me more than she did Pauline.

I smiled. My life was pretty amazing now. I go to a normal school i made friends. The only downside was that Patricia was a grumpy old fat woman and Deuce wasn't around anymore.

Once I got home i walked in and, Rogue (the leonberger puppy) and Bash (the tibetan mastiff puppy) barked at me. It sounded like an urgent bark.

They led me to the bathroom. The door was shut and bubbles was scratching at the door whimpering. I opened it. And what I saw next, words cant even explain the emotions going through my mind.

There infront of me was Pauline's lifeless body hanging from a noose.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of sirens filled my ears.

Earlier when i saw Pauline i screamed which caused Patricia to come, when she saw her, she called 911.

Now the cops were there. One came over to me and started asking simple questions. Questions like my relationship with Pauline and etc. Then came the big question.

"Did she self harm at all?"

Thats when I snapped. "I-I can't do this. I got my phone and ran. Into the darkness that had fallen around.

Once I got lost I called the only person I could. Deucalion.

The dialtone went on forever. Then he finally answered "Rox. Its past lights out. I can't talk babe." He whispered sleepily.

"N-no deuce. I need you. Now." I said shakily.

Hearing the fear in my voice he was on full alert. "Babe. Where are you."

"I-im somewhere in the city. A-at a park... it has a big f-fountain and a forest at the edge of it."

"I know where that is. I'll sneak out and catch the bus. I'll be there in half an hour." I heard him moving, probably getting dressed.

I whispered back in tears "okay."

Literally hearing his heart break he replied "stay on the phone with me. I don't want you being alone."

Once again whispering i said "okay."

I heard him put the phone in his pocket and jump out of the window. After that he grabbed his phone again. "Holy fuck. Its cold out."

I giggled at the shock in his voice.

After that it was just silence, between him on the bus and myself sitting on a bench with tears streaming down my face.

...

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my drowsy eyes and saw Deuce. I accidentally fell asleep on the bench.

He smiled down at me "Hey sleeping beauty."

I smiled at him, for a moment not remembering today. I got up and hugged him. Thats when all the memories of today hit me. I tensed up then sobbed into his shoulder.

He held me and stroked my back. "Babe. What's wrong?"

After a few minutes I calmed down the tears, and answered him "P-Pauline c-committed s-s-suicide."

Deuce had no words. All he did was hold me until I fell asleep crying.

...

In the morning I woke up in a strange room in deuces lap.

He smiled at me. It looked like hed been crying too. I hugged him tightly. "Good morning Beautiful."

I giggled. Then he looked at me in a serious note. "Are you okay baby?"

I nodded. The paused and shook my head.

"Whats wrong?" He held my hand.

"I really have to pee." He smiled and let go of me. I walked towards the bathroom and towards the door. I paused there. Afraid to open the door. Once I did I saw nothing there.

I walked up to the sink, there i saw a familiar object on the sink.

A bloody razor blade.

I stormed out. A tinge of anger rising in me. "Deuce. Why." He gave me a puzzled look "The motherfucking blade." He frowned at me guiltily. "Let me see." I was enraged but I'm not sure why. He rolled up his sleeves and showed me all the cuts, more than Pauline ever had.

I started to cry "Deuce. You can't do this ever again. You can't kill yourself either. You're all I fucking have left. I can't lose anyone else."

"Babe... i'm not going to kill myself. I swear. But its not easy to stop cutting just like that." I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay. Whenever you want to cut grab my arm, look me in the eye and cut my arm as deep and as many times as you would to yourself."

"I couldn't do that to you Roxxii. I love you too much. I couldn't just hurt you like that."

"Now you know a FRACTION of how I just felt finding out about this." I stared at him.

He understood and hugged me.

"Im sorry rox."

"Its okay" I mumbled.

He tilted my chin up and met my lips with his. I pulled away, "Deuce, not to be a killjoy but we have school."

He smiled at me and said "Fuck it."

I giggled and kissed him. He layed me down on the bed. I removed his clothes and removed mine.

...

Feeling our bodies together, the steady movement, the feeling of lust, and of love, it made me really happy. It made me forget about Pauline, just for a while.


End file.
